


Falling for you

by whatupdown



Category: NINE PERCENT (Band), 乐华七子NEXT | NEX7, 偶像练习生 | Idol Producer (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Short-Term Memory Loss, aged-down characters, alternative title: cant take my eyes off of you, idk how to title this to be honest, is this fluff?, just cheng falling for justin, not angst i swear, rated teen just cause of the swearing lol, to fit the hs au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-03
Updated: 2018-12-18
Packaged: 2019-07-24 19:45:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 12,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16181909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whatupdown/pseuds/whatupdown
Summary: Chengcheng cant make new memories, he's stuck with having to write his day down so he can read them again the next day.In come pretty boy.alternatively: fan chengcheng falls for pretty boy justin everyday. literally. everyday.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> sweats so im bad with chaptered fics, but this is confirmed gonna be a ~~2 shot~~ 3 shot now. i have my outline done. ITS BEEN A YEAR SINCE I STARTED WRITING AGAIN SO FORGIVE ME FOR ANY MISTAKES do tell me tho. hopefully you'll like it and its like 5 am. this is unedited i just wanted the 1st part out as soon as i can cause I feel like I'm gonna cry if I dont. i'll try to get the ~~2nd~~ 3rd part up soon too. but we'll see.
> 
> loosely inspired by devilish joy. that kdrama. but no worries, there's no evil aunt or any of that plot. just the memory loss part.
> 
> ages:  
> lol so i googled china hs ages  
> theyre on their senior/upper secondary school now.  
> grade 10 (16 years old) - Chengcheng, Justin, Quanzhe, Linong  
> grade 11 (17 years old) - Xinchun, Zeren  
> grade 12 (18 years old) - Zhengting, Wenjun
> 
> Im praying I at least get the boys actions right. If not tell me.
> 
> cross posted on aff

Waking up, the first thing Chengcheng does in the morning after washing up is to read his notes. These notes are not notes from class however, nor are they study notes. It’s notes of his yesterdays. You could call it a diary in fact. Why he does this everyday without fail is because he’s diagnosed with short term memory loss, call it anterograde amnesia if you must. It has been 4 years since he started keeping a diary of important things that happened each day. Chengcheng was not that diligent to keep a whole detailed account of his day according to the hours, so just important things that he needed to take note of. 

 

What happened 4 years ago was that he got into an accident. Fortunately, he still remembers who he is, his family, and his friends. He also still remembers memories before the accident happened. The only unfortunate thing was that he could not make new memories after the accident. Whatever happened today, he’d forget about it the next day. However, this did not drag down the happy cheerful boy Chengcheng is. He has a loving family and a group of supporting friends, why would he let this crush him. Hence, he continued on with his life writing his memories on paper so he could read through them. If ever he got lazy to write for a day, he’d just ask one of his friends what happened yesterday.

 

Everyone still hopes that he would recover, he himself wishes that too. Lately there have been some instances where he could vaguely remember what happened a few days ago. That got everyone celebrating because at least there was some progress. Even if it was just an itsy bitsy step. Back to the present day, Chengcheng was going through his notes while eating breakfast. He let out a small chuckle after reading a line.

 

“Stole Quanzhe’s snack, he’s sulking. Remember to buy a replacement before going to school”

 

He shook his head in amusement, also because he didn't even bother to write which snack was he supposed to buy. Guess he’ll have to just buy some random snack, Quanzhe wouldn’t mind as long as it’s a snack. He thought to himself. He then continued to read through until he reached the last line. Bolded. Highlighted. Underlined. Written in red. His eyes almost popped out of their sockets. He hurriedly finished up his food and got up, yelling a good bye and an I love you to his parents and sister as he rushed out the door and into the car waiting out front.

 

“Young master, it seems you have forgotten that you have a test today”

 

“I JUST FOUND OUT. HURRY GET IN AND DRIVE. I BARELY HAVE TIME LEFT TO STUDY”

 

Fan Chengcheng. He is the definition of last minute studying. Since there is really no use for him to study weeks beforehand, he studies on the day itself. Usually when there's a test the next day or its exams week, he'd wake up early and go to school early to study before class. So this was why he had set up an alarm earlier than usual today, and him being him slammed the snooze button in favour of getting more sleep. He should have known. On the way to school, the boy sat at the back with now his class notes open to start reading through what would be tested. Luckily it was only for one class.

 

* * *

 

“I think. I'm gonna fail that test”

 

Chengcheng slumped his body over Quanzhe’s back. The latter tried to shrug him off as he was still sulking over his precious snack that the former stole. Chengcheng continued to mull over how he left a few questions blank cause he doesn't remember.

 

“Good for you then.” He huffed. 

 

“Awww come on zhe, dont be mad at me anymore. Hmm? Hmmm? I'll buy you snacks later after school. You can pick whatever you want” Chengcheng ended with a sing song tone, trying to entice the other out from sulking.

 

And it seems to be working, seeing how the other started to soften up and face Chengcheng. He holds up his pinky finger, gesturing the other to do the same. So Chengcheng does indeed, he locked their pinkies together to seal the promise and both boys started smiling and laughing.

 

Just then Quanzhe’s homeroom teacher stepped in with another boy in tow right behind him. The teacher cleared his throat to catch everyone's attention. That was also Chengcheng’s cue to go back to his own classroom. Quanzhe tried to shoo the other away, but Chengcheng was curious about the boy that went in behind the teacher. 

 

Chengcheng whispered a soft ‘he’s cute’ to his friend. Quanzhe just looked at him before shooing the other back to his class. Chengcheng quietly tried to leave the room through the back door, not wanting to catch the teacher’s attention, and he managed to leave successfully.

 

“Girls and boys, may I have your attention please. Today we have a new transfer student, treat him nicely alright? You may introduce yourself young man.”

 

While the boy stepped out to introduce himself, he noticed a familiar face, smiling and waving happily at him. He smiled back and proceeded to confidently introduce himself. 

 

“Hello everyone, I'm huang minghao but you can call me justin. I came from wenzhou. So yea I'm quite smart if you haven't guessed.” He ended with a smirk.

 

“Alright Mr smart guy. I see you and Mr Chen seem to know each other, so why don't you sit beside him. Go ahead off you go. That is all for now i shall take my leave. Mr Chen I trust him to your care.”

 

* * *

 

It was lunch time, the boys had all gathered around on their usual table. The eldest Zhengting and Wenjun were the first to reach the table, followed by Xinchun and Zeren. Quanzhe had linked arms with Chengcheng, after picking the other up from his class, as they walked to the cafeteria. 

 

“Oh look, isn’t that the girl Cheng called cute yesterday?” 

 

The boy turned to where Zhengting pointed to. He tilted his head and furrowed his brows. 

 

“Did i really? I mean. She's not bad but she looks okay i guess?” 

 

The rest of the boys collectively let out a heavy sigh. “What about today, who’s today’s cutie. Wait nevermind don’t answer that”. This left the boy confused with their response, and it must have been apparent on his face as Zhengting just waved his hand, cueing someone else to explain, before slumping his top half down on the table. Zeren rolled his eyes before patting Chengcheng’s back. 

 

“It’s because, every time you call someone cute, the next day you’re like whomst? Since when?” Zeren turned back to face the rest. “You know what let’s just stop this, we’ve been asking for years and it’s still the same.” The rest nodded in agreement.  

 

What they didn’t know, including Chengcheng himself, is that the one that caught his eye today, won’t be another one time thing. Later on when Chengcheng writes down his day in his notes, he doesn’t bother writing about the new pretty boy today. It’s a given since he never did take note of all the previous people he called cute before. 

 

* * *

 

Other than the first time he called Justin cute, there were five other days where he thought the boy looked cute. None of the others knew that Chengheng called the same person cute for five times straight as each time he did, he was with only one of them at a time.

 

The second time Chengcheng called Justin cute was when he was with Xinchun. Xinchun had dragged Chengcheng during lunchtime after eating, the older saying that he needed to buy some supplies at the school’s bookshop.

 

“Gege, why did you have to drag me. Why not Quanzhe or Zeren or someone else.” He whined at the older. “I could have had another round of that chicken they had today.”

 

Xinchun just smacked the younger’s arm. “Just follow quietly and maybe we could make it back fast enough for you to have a second round.” And so Chengcheng did, he even started to tug Xinchun to walk faster. All for his beloved chicken. 

 

Once they had reached the bookshop, Chengcheng quickly let go of Xinchun and hurriedly ushered the older in. He also yelled a grab your stuff and go. While Xinchun was grabbing whatever he needed, Chengcheng saw pretty boy again. Though he didn’t know it was the second time he saw him. He thought the boy looked cute, and so to not look creepy, he tried to steal glances at the other as much as he could. His entire focus was on the pretty boy, he didn’t notice Xinchun was already done and standing beside him, waiting for the younger to notice. 

 

Xinchun cleared his throat to catch Chengcheng’s attention. That didn’t work. He looked to where the younger was staring at, what he saw was two boys picking out notebooks. He recognised the taller one but the other seemed like a new face. “Cheng” he pinched the boy’s arm. This earned a yelp from the younger, which then caught the attention of the cute boy and his friend. Chengcheng smiled sheepishly at them and quickly dragged Xinchun out back to the cafeteria.

 

“Gege what the fuck”

 

“You didn’t notice I was standing beside you for a good few minutes. So i did what i had to do.” Xinchun rolled his eyes. “What were you so focused on anyways?”

 

“A cute boy” Chengcheng confessed softly.

 

Xinchun shook his head and sighed. “Of course, which one was it? The taller one or the new face?”

 

“I think it was the new face?” Chengcheng scrunched up his forehead. “I didn’t notice the height difference.”

 

“That’s cause you were too focused on the other boy” Xinchun clicked his tongue. “Let’s just hurry back. I don’t think you’d be getting that second round though, you spent way much more time staring at your cutie of the day”

 

* * *

 

The third time Chengcheng called Justin cute was when he was with Wenjun. The older was picking up Chengcheng from basketball practice.

 

Chengcheng just finished his basketball practice and was waiting for Wenjun. The older was supposed to bring him along to where the group was meeting up to hang out. He has a driver yes, but it was much safer if Wenjun was with him in the car to direct the driver on where to go. 

 

Usually, after the basketball practice is over, the court would be open to other students who wants to use the court to play basketball. Chengcheng was sitting at the benches, still waiting, when a group of students went over to the right side of the court. Since he had nothing to do, he watched them play. Apparently they only played on one side of the court. He then turned to the other side of the court. There were two other students playing basketball as well, one of them slightly shorter than the other. 

 

Chengcheng focused on watching the two students instead of the larger group, especially on the shorter one. He noticed that he played quite well, and an added bonus was that he looked cute too. So why not. Besides, it’s not creepy to watch people play anyways. Chengcheng had focused on the cute boy a bit too much, he didn’t notice Wenjun was already sitting beside him. Wenjun had called out the younger’s name a few times already, but still nothing. He then shifted to look for what had caught Chengcheng’s attention, enough to make him dead to the world.

 

Wenjun saw the two boys playing, he noticed that the slightly shorter one was pretty good at playing basketball. Maybe that’s what caught Chengcheng’s attention. But since they had to go and meet up with the rest, Wenjun did what he had to do to bring Chengcheng back to earth. He lifted up his hands and covered both Chengcheng’s eyes.

 

“HOLY FU-” Wenjun covered the younger’s mouth instead.  “Shhh”

 

Chengcheng turned to face the culprit, mumbling out a shocked gege through the older’s hands. Wenjun just shook his head and stood up, retrieving his hands back. He motioned for the younger to do the same. Chengcheng stood up and looked out to the court once again and saw a few of them looking at where he and Wenjun are at, including pretty boy and his friend. They must have heard him scream awhile ago. He gave a shy bow before quickly dragging out Wenjun to the gate. 

 

“What was that for?”

 

Wenjun shrugged his shoulders. “Your body was there but your mind was not. Plus you were too focused on those two boys playing out there, so i figured if i block your view...then”

 

“Not my fault the cute guy could play well.”

 

The older nodded. “Yea, the shorter one did play well, you should ask him if he wants to join your club or something”

 

Chengcheng’s driver then came into view, he ushered the teens to the car before getting in as well to drive them to their destination.

 

* * *

 

The fourth time Chengcheng called Justin cute was when he was with Zhengting. They were at the cafeteria waiting in line to buy food.

 

It was lunch time. Zhengting and unfortunately for Chengcheng, were let out few minutes later from their respective classes. The others already had bought their own food and were eating at their normal table. Except for Quanzhe, he was also let out late but Zhengting told him to sit at the table, “Gege will buy your food for you”. Zhengting really babies Quanzhe alot. 

 

Chengcheng would have whined at Zhengting to buy his food too but his attention was on something else at the moment, better yet someone else. It was pretty boy, along with his friend Linong again, but he didn’t know that. To Chengcheng its the first time he’s seen the cute boy. Said cute boy was a few people in front of him and Zhengting in the line. He looked at what the pretty boy was putting on his plate and thought if he should grab the same thing too. 

 

He didn’t realise it was already his turn to grab a plate as his focus, not surprisingly, is entirely on the cute boy. This however, earned him a smack on the back of his head from none other than Zhengting himself. 

 

“What are you looking at, please get your plate and move baobei.”

 

Chengcheng rubbed the back of his head, pouting at the older. He whined.

 

“Who told you to let your brain fly while were in a line. There are people behind us too you know. So you brought that to yourself.” Zhengting scolded again.

 

“I didn’t mean to, i was just looking at the cute boy.” 

 

Once he said that, he looked over to where the boy was at. The cute boy had already gone to the counter to pay, but glanced over to where Chengcheng and and Zhengting were standing at. Chengcheng wondered if he saw what had happened, he gave a sheepish smile to the cute boy when they locked eyes. 

 

“Which cute boy? Also Cheng help me grab another plate for Zhezhe.”

 

Chengcheng quickly turned away from pretty boy, grabbing the plate not wanting another smack to the head from the older. “That cute boy, the one that just finished paying”

 

Zhengting looked over and saw a boy still there waiting for his friend to finish paying. He saw the boy looking at Chengcheng before locking eyes with him. He must have saw me smacking his head, Zhengting thought. He then gave a sweet smile to the boy before turning to fill his plate.

 

Justin had seen the smack the taller boy got from the senior. He was curious if everything was alright, but seeing as the older smiled at him, maybe it was a normal thing and that the two were friends. However, he did notice that the taller looked familiar. Oh well. He shrugged off his thoughts as Linong walked over when he was done paying. 

 

* * *

 

The fifth time Chengcheng called Justin cute was when he was with Zeren. Chengcheng had stopped by the practice rooms to pick up the older from dance club. 

 

Just like when Wenjun picked him up from basketball practice, this time Chengcheng was about to pick up Zeren from their school’s dance club. Apparently, Chengcheng came over a bit too early. The club wasn’t done yet, but there was no rule saying he can’t come in and wait for the elder instead of sitting outside. So he quietly went in, not wanting to disturb the club, and sat on the ground a little further away from the door just in case someone else were to open it. 

 

Once settled and seated, Chengcheng scanned the group of students dancing. He was trying to look for Zeren, to show that he’s here waiting for the elder. However, while he was scanning through the group,  his eyes were stuck on this one boy. The way the boy danced, he might not be as good as his gege but the boy can dance well indeed. That and also the fact that the boy looked pretty cute. He decides to watch pretty boy dance until the club gets dismissed, his plan on finding Zeren long forgotten.

 

What Chengcheng didn’t know was that Zeren already saw him, and he also noticed how the younger was focused on the new boy, Justin. Zeren shook his head. Must be his cutie of the day, he thought. He’ll ask Chengcheng later. For now, he needs to figure out this dance step first.

 

A while later, the club was finally over. Some of them were laying down on the floor catching their breaths, some went off to down their water bottles, others went off to go where ever they had to be. Zeren had sneaked behind, well not really sneak, he just walked to where Chengcheng is at without being noticed because the younger’s attention was fully on Justin, who was downing his bottle that his taller friend has passed him. The bottle looking very much like that Nongfu Spring Vitamin Water ads Zeren’s been seeing. He then slumped his entire body on Chengcheng’s back.

 

“Stop ogling, you’re being creepy. Let’s go Cheng”

 

Chengcheng fell forward and let out a loud oof. Flustered, the boy sat back up straight and glanced at pretty boy. Apparently pretty boy was looking at them, and so Chengcheng smiled sheepishly again, he doesn’t know how many times the other has seen it already, and quickly stood up, grabbed Zeren’s bag and tugged on the elder’s arm out the door. 

 

“Was that your cutie of the day?”

 

“Cutie of the what?”

 

“Oh right you don’t know, never mind. But you found him cute right?”

 

Confused, Chengcheng furrowed his brows. What does his gege mean. “Which one?”

 

“The one that looked at you weirdly when you fell forward”

 

“WAIT HE LOOKED AT ME WEIRDLY? Great, just great. Thanks alot gege. But yes, that’s the one”

 

Zeren just started cackling at the younger. “Yes, very weirdly” 

 

* * *

 

The sixth time Chengcheng called Justin cute was when he and his whole group of friends were at Mcdonalds eating lunch. It was a weekend and they decided to hang out at Mcdonalds. Sadly for everyone, they each had to pay their own meals. In Zhengting’s words, “I will not pay for everyone’s meals again for the nth time, please! Stop. Making. Me. Go. Broke”. And so they did, at least it was Mcdonalds. Except for Quanzhe, he got a free meal from Zhengting just because he’s his baby.

 

The boys were all busy talking about stuff, school, parents, jokes and so on. The whole group were one of the noisy bunch at the fast food place. Chengcheng was actively taking part in the conversations going on, until someone caught his eye. Two boys looking close to his age just entered. Chengcheng’s eyes did not leave them as they walked past the group to reach the counter. His eyes were focused on them, especially the shorter one, he looked really good. 

 

“Cheng. Chengcheng. Fan Chengcheng are you listening?” Zhengting tried to grab the younger’s attention.

 

Wenjun, who was sitting right next to Chengcheng, having had experience, did what he did before. He lifted up a hand to cover both Chengcheng’s eyes. 

 

“OH MY FU-” Zhengting smacked the top of the younger’s head before he got to finish.

 

“What did i say about cursing Fan Chengcheng, and pay attention. What are you looking at anyways.

 

Chengcheng nursed the top of his head and pouted at the eldest. “I was looking at that cute boy.” Chengcheng looked back at the pretty boy, only to find that him and his friend had take-away bags in their arms and were walking past them to the door. Looks like he won’t be seeing pretty boy no more. 

 

“What cute boy, where?”

 

“The one that’s just about to walk out the door, the one carrying the drinks.”

 

All of the five turned to face the door, and all recognizing the boy who was carrying the drinks. Variations of that’s the second time you called him cute this week was heard at the table. Once that left their mouths, they looked at each other in confusion.

“What do you mean second, you weren’t even there when he called him cute the first time.”

 

“You mean you weren’t there when he called Justin cute, he was with me.”

 

“HOLD UP” Zhengting pointed at the second eldest. “One by one, you will tell us when you heard Chengcheng call that boy cute, starting with you Wenjun.”

 

“He called him cute when I picked him up from basketball practice, boy couldn’t tear his eyes away from him that I had to cover his eyes like a while ago to get his attention.”

 

“He was ogling at Justin when he came to pick me up from dance club yesterday. He called him cute”

 

“He called him cute when Justin first transferred to our school, he is in my class. Cheng saw him when the teacher brought Justin in. Then he went to his own class.”

 

“That day when I dragged Chengcheng to the bookshop during lunch, that boy was there too and it was hard to take Cheng’s attention away from him. Yes he did call him cute.”

 

Zhengting took a deep breath before telling his part. “It was when we were out late for lunch, we were in line for food and this boy was not paying attention to the line. He was focused on the cute boy he said”

 

Everyone fell silent for a while, digesting this brand new information. It wasn’t really a first that Chengcheng would call the same person cute multiple days in a row, except that the longest was three days in a row and nothing more. But this, this was already apparently the sixth time in a row. 

 

Xinchun spoke up. “And why did we only find out about this now?”

 

“Didn’t Zeren say that day that we should drop it, that’s why we stopped asking?”

 

“HOW WAS I SUPPOSED TO KNOW. DON’T BLAME ME”

 

In the midst of this, Chengcheng finally spoke up. “YOU MEAN ITS BEEN 6 TIMES I’VE SAID HE’S CUTE?” The rest nodded.

 

“I never even wrote about the times I called him cute on my diary.”

 

“That’s because you think they’re not that important, you’d call someone else cute the next day usually.”

 

“Well, it looks like its important now, seeing how its been six times. Chengcheng you better write this down on your diary. We need to see how you think of him again on another day.”

 

“Oh no worries, I will.”

 

That night before bed, Chengcheng wrote on a sticky note.

 

“Important!! You apparently called the same boy cute 6 separate days. Find that cute boy. This is an actual crush!”

 

He bolded and underlined find that cute boy. Then he stuck the sticky note on the cover of his diary so that it would be the first thing he sees in the morning.

 

 

* * *

When Chengcheng woke up today, he saw the sticky note just as he was about to start reading through his diary. As he read through the note, his thoughts are just, whomst the fuck is this cute boy i have to find? Really Cheng? Not even a name or a photo so I’d know who to look for? Should I ask the others? Maybe they know. He rolled back to bed and grabbed his phone, opening up the group chat to ask the others. But before that he took a pic of the sticky note.

 

**Adamnnn** : Guys, who is this im supposed to look for? 

**Adamnnn** : Is this real?

**Adamnnn** : Yall aren’t joking with me right?

**Adamnnn** : Is this a prank?

**Adamnnn** : [attached 1 image]

**IAmNotYourMom** : OH MY GOD

**IAmNotYourMom** : YOU ACTUALLY DID WRITE IT DOWN

**IAmNotYourMom** : OMG

**IAmNotYourMom** : SORRY BAOBEI, I DON’T KNOW THE BOY’S NAME OR CONTACT

**IAmNotYourMom** : BUT YES THAT’S REAL

**SharkBoy** : cant help either, i don’t know the boy’s name.

**IAmNotYourMom** : Where’s the others, Zeren? Quanzhe? You know him right?

**MinionsBaobei** : I dont know your cute boy’s name either. 

**MinionsBaobei** : I called him new face. But you don’t remember that 

**DingDongYeeHaw** : i just woke up

**DingDongYeeHaw** : what’s happening

**SharkBoy** : Cheng is looking for the lohl

**DingDongYeeHaw** : is that supposed to be the love of his life????

**Adamnnn** :GUYS FOCUS.

**Adamnnn** : WHO IS HE

**Adamnnn** : HOW DO I FIND HIM

**MinionsBaobei** : OH SO NOW YOU TELL US TO FOCUS

**MinionsBaobei** : you couldn’t even notice us whenever you boy is around.

**IAmNotYourMom** : ASDFGHKJL HE DOESN’T REMEMBER THAT CHUN LSKDJS

**SharkBoy** : yea

**SharkBoy** : completely hard to get your attention off the boy

**Adamnnn** :I’M SORRY FOR NOT PAYING ATTENTION

**Adamnnn** :BUT PLEASE 

**Adamnnn** :THE MATTER AT HAND

**DingDongYeeHaw** : oh right yea

**DingDongYeeHaw** : his name is justin

**DingDongYeeHaw** : as for contact…

**DingDongYeeHaw** : hold up let me see if he’s in the dance club gc yet

**BabyHamster** : good morning!!  ^-^

**IAmNotYourMom** : good morning baobei!!

**SharkBoy** : morning zhezhe

**MinionsBaobei** : good morning baby hamster!!

**DingDongYeeHaw** : MORNING BABY ZHEZHE

**Adamnnn** :i..

**Adamnnn** :good morning zhe

**Adamnnn** : but guys

**Adamnnn** : help?

**BabyHamster** : oh! Justin’s contact. Let me see

**BabyHamster** : i might have him in the class gc

**DingDongYeeHaw** : i have his contact but he’s not answering

**BabyHamster** : oh?? Let me try asking linong then ^-^

**Adamnnn** :THANK YOU ZHEZHE!

**Adamnnn** : I LOVE YOU

**Adamnnn** : I'll buy you more snacks, you name it

**IAmNotYourMom** : HEY

**SharkBoy** : HEY

**MinionsBaobei** : HEY

**DingDongYeeHaw** : HEY

**Adamnnn** : what, 

**Adamnnn** : zhezhe is getting me closer to this justin you speak of

 

In another chat.

 

**BabyHamster** :Good morning! ^-^

**SunshineNong** : Good morning to you too! :)

**SunshineNong** : What’s up?

**BabyHamster** : oh, uhm

**BabyHamster** : if it’s not a bother

**BabyHamster** : can i ask where is justin?

**SunshineNong** : justin?

**SunshineNong** : he’s with me now, why?

**BabyHamster** : oh! That’s great!

**BabyHamster** : just needed to ask for a friend. Hehe ^^;

**BabyHamster** : can i ask where are you at now?

**BabyHamster** : my friend just really needs to meet justin.

**BabyHamster** : is it okay? ^^;;

**SunshineNong** : oh, yea sure why not.

**SunshineNong** : we’re on our way to the arcade actually

**SunshineNong** : maybe meet us there? :D

**BabyHamster** :sounds great! I’ll tell him

**BabyHamster:** thank you nongnong! ^_^

**SunshineNong:** no problem zhezhe! :D

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> it was 3:42 am when i was writing the gc convo part and thinking of gc names so excuse me for that. Please and thank you.
> 
> Also comments are appreciated uwu. Tell me what you think of it.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> welp, sorry it took so long and unfortunately its not over yet. I decided to do a short update instead since it's been so long. i still have finals until december so hopefully after that i can finally finish this.
> 
> REMIND ME TO NEVER DO CHAPTERED FICS AGAIN.
> 
> i havent checked again or edited. i just needed to put this out. tell me if i missed something.

After Quanzhe read the last message Linong sent, he quickly dialed up Chengcheng’s number, trying to call the other to tell him about Justin’s whereabouts. While he was waiting for the other to pick up, Quanzhe had hopped off to his closet to grab a hoodie and jeans to change into. He put his phone on speaker and placed it on the table beside him. He’s gotta meet Chengcheng at the arcade since the other wouldn’t know who’s Linong and Justin. Plus it’s a weekend, so there’s bound to be a lot of people at the arcade. The boy managed to put on his jeans when Chengcheng finally picked up the call.

 

“Hey Zhezhe, did you find out?”

 

Quanzhe picked up the phone, switching it back to normal before answering. “Yea, Linong said he and Justin are both at the arcade now. He said to meet them there, so you get dressed and I’ll meet you there okay? You only know my face anyways.”

 

Chengcheng nodded before realising that the other can’t see him. “Aight, I’ll meet you there. See you Zhezhe, and thanks man.”

 

Quanzhe said bye bye before ending the call. He grabbed the hoodie and put it on, grabbed his wallet and stuffed it and his phone in pockets before going off to the arcade. There was only one arcade that the kids from their school usually goes to, so no worries there.

 

Chengcheng however, after the call ended, he is suddenly frozen in front of his closet. He’s going to meet a boy, a boy that he’s been calling cute for a week straight, a boy he did not take note of because how could he when he doesn’t remember he called him cute everyday. Now the problem was what in the world is he supposed to wear. Chengcheng just wants to have a good first impression when he meets this Justin boy. (Not that he remembers the amount of times the he blew his cover while staring at the other.)

 

Not wanting to waste more time and risk Linong and Justin leaving before he even leaves the house, he grabs a simple white shirt and a black ripped jeans, rushing to put them on before dashing off to the arcade. Chengcheng also remembered to stuff in his polaroid camera in his bag before leaving. He debated getting the driver to drive him there or just rush over there himself. But hey, the arcade was just nearby so might as well. Yelling out an “Im going out to the arcade” and a “Bye mama, baba, jiejie”, and he was out the door right after.

 

Chengcheng ran straight to the arcade the moment he stepped out of his house. But at the same he’s having trouble catching his breath, so fast walking it is then. Once he reached the arcade, he saw Quanzhe waiting outside. He waved at the other before jogging over to him.

 

“Hey Zhezhe!”

 

“Cheng!”

 

“Have you seen them yet?”

 

“I was waiting for you, I just messaged Linong that we’re here already.” Just as Quanzhe finished, his phone ringed to notify him that he had a new message. Opening it, he found out it was from Linong telling him that they were at the claw machine section.

 

“Hey Linong just messaged, they’re at the claw machines” Quanzhe typed out a reply before leading the way inside.

Chengcheng just followed right behind the boy, his heart beating really fast, it could either be due to him meeting this Justin boy or the fact that he ran earlier. But he was still somewhat nervous, what if he doesn’t find him cute today, what if it’s just a week thing. Hopefully that won’t be the case. Chengcheng was still lost in thought that he didn’t notice Quanzhe stopped because they reached. This made the taller bump into Quanzhe’s back. Luckily the two other boys were focused on the claw machine and didn’t notice what had happened, saving Chengcheng from what would be another weird encounter with Justin.

 

“Sorry about that”

 

“Nah it’s fine Cheng, but watch where you’re going next time”

 

“I’ll try to remember that. So where are they?”

 

Quanzhe pointed at the two boys playing the claw machine. “That’s them”

 

Chengcheng looked over to where the other pointed at. He could only see the backs of the two boys. “So which one is Justin?”

 

The other boy just giggled and answered. “Which one do you think is the cute one for you?”

 

“Right…I can’t really see from here.”

 

“Which is why we’re going there.” Quanzhe hopped off to where the two boys were at. “Linong!” he called out, tapping the taller boy’s shoulder.

 

Chengcheng took note of that, so the taller one is Linong, which means the other is Justin. He quickly followed after Quanzhe, standing right beside him.

 

Linong had turned the moment Quanzhe called his name, Justin turned as well after sensing his friend had company.

 

“Quanzhe, hey! So why did you want to meet Justin really badly?” the boy chuckled.

 

Quanzhe smiled at both the boys, adding a small wave hello to Justin, which was also returned by the boy. “It’s actually Chengcheng who wanted to meet Justin.” He held Chengcheng’s shoulder, to show that he was referring to his friend. “Justin, this is Chengcheng. Cheng, this is Justin.” The boy smiled proudly after he introduced the two boys.

 

Chengcheng just stood there ever since Justin had turned around. He had paid no attention to anything else that was happening since then. Chengcheng was still very much not on earth, that he had blurted out without thinking, “You’re cute”, to the boy in front of him. Justin on the other hand was just in the middle of mentioning that Chengcheng looked familiar, when the other had blurted that out. The other two boys beside them were pretty much still trying to process what had taken place right in front of their eyes.

Justin was a little flustered at the sudden compliment, took him a few seconds before he could reply, though it was still a bit, weird to be honest. He knows himself that he looks cute, heck he looks good, but still. “Okay thanks? I guess??” Justin tried to plaster a smile on his face, glancing at Linong, trying to send the other a signal, asking “what’s going on” with his eyes. Linong however just smiled at his friend and shrugged his shoulders.

 

Once Chengcheng had realized what he did, he was indeed feeling a little embarrassed, _way to go for a first impression Cheng_ , he thought to himself. However, he still needed one more thing, and it might mess up his image for Justin. As if what he did earlier wasn’t weird enough, he decided he had to go through with it.

 

“Can I take a picture of you?” Chengcheng smiled sheepishly right after. Internally, he was panicking, _you’re doing great indeed Fan Chengcheng, the boy is gonna think you’re some weird stalker or something_.

 

Justin could sense the other boy’s turmoil, he chuckled a little. Guess he knew now why this boy, Chengcheng, had been looking at him the whole week. He wasn’t sure if the other had been staring at him, but now he had his answer. As well as the answer to why, seeing how the boy called him cute earlier. Another one had fallen for Huang Minghao’s charms, but who wouldn’t, really. And so, Justin decided, why not.

 

“Uh?? Sure??”

 

Chengcheng smiled at that, ignoring the tone the boy used, as long as he got a picture of the boy for future references. Opening his bag, he took out his polaroid camera and waved it for the other boy to see.

 

“Should we take a group photo?” Quanzhe spoke up. Chengcheng furrowed his brows a little, staring at his friend. He among the rest should know why he needs a solo picture of the boy in the first place. “It’s just so it won’t be too weird Cheng, you can get a solo picture after this or later when you get to know each other more. Remember he doesn’t know.” Quanzhe whispered to his friend, knowing well what was going on his mind.

 

While the two were whispering, the other two were also talking among themselves.

 

“It looks like Chengcheng wants a solo picture of you instead of a group picture.”

 

“Who wouldn’t to be honest, like, look at me. A total catch”

 

Linong rolled his eyes at that. “So are you gonna let him? Or?”

 

“Why not, I mean since Quanzhe’s our classmate, his friend wouldn’t be dangerous right? Besides, the guy has been crushing on me the whole week. Didn’t you notice?”

 

“What do you mean, oh, wait, is he the one-”

 

“Yeah, I’m pretty sure he’s the same guy from the bookstore, the basketball court, at the cafeteria, and you weren’t with me but at the end of dance club too now that I thought of it again.”

 

“Okay now I’m sure the guy likes you or something.”

 

“What can I say, I’m Huang Minghao.” the boy replied with a playful smirk on his lips.

 

“Alright group photo guys! And while we’re here, let’s hangout and play together? What do you say? Or are we intruding?” Quanzhe announced after talking with Chengcheng. He looked at the three boys waiting for their answer.

 

“Nah, you’re not. And yea sure why not! The more the merrier right?” Linong smiled.

 

“Yea, join us! We don’t mind.”

 

Chengcheng smiled and nodded after hearing the others. “That’s settled then. Group photo time to commemorate the start!” He held out the polaroid camera, facing him while the other three gathered around behind him. Chengcheng tried to angle it in a way that all of them would be in the photo.

 

After the picture, the boys headed to the counter to get token. And off they go playing different games in the arcade, if teams were needed it was split 2 vs 2 with their own close friends.

 

* * *

 

Chengcheng pasted the photos they had taken earlier that day in his notebook and wrote down his day, the games they played, and things he found out about the two new boys. He also had gotten a new book. He pasted Justin’s solo picture on the first page of the new book and wrote down under it. “This is the cute guy you mentioned in the daily notes. This is Huang Minghao aka Justin.” He also wrote more about Justin in the next pages. This notebook was just for Justin.

 

Chengcheng smiled remembering how he managed to get Justin’s picture. Surprisingly, Justin was the one who grabbed his camera and took a selfie of himself. After the polaroid came out, Justin had smacked it right at Chengcheng’s chest and told him you’re welcome with a wink. Chengcheng was thankful indeed because now he has a face to match with the name on his notes. Starting tomorrow, he decided, he’s going to go up everyday to Justin, that is if he still finds the guy cute after reading his notes. He hoped he would.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading and i also saw people subscribed to this. THANK YOU TO YOU TOO AND SORRY AGAIN IT TOOK SO LONG. THANK YOU ALSO TO THOSE WHO GAVE KUDOS,COMMENTED AND BOOKMARKED THE LAST TIME. ILY. Hopefully this update is okay for now.
> 
> Also comments and kudos are appreciated uwu.  
> Tell me what you think!!!


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FINALLY IM DONE. For those waiting, hopefully this is good enough. a whole 5.5k for the last chapter i was dead halfway.
> 
> Once again REMIND ME TO NEVER DO CHAPTERED FICS AGAIN.
> 
> this isnt edited yet. putting it out cause its done im done. tell me if i missed something.

The next morning when Chengcheng woke up, he does as usual. Gets himself ready for school, then starts his routine of reading his notes. This morning however, he noticed there was maybe a new book beside his usual. Was it there before? Was it always there? He couldn’t remember. He took the familiar book first, reading it, hopefully maybe he wrote something about the unfamiliar book.

Going through it, he did find out what it was. It was a book for a boy named Justin. A cute boy apparently. But which one is Justin, there was two new faces in the pictures he took from the arcade yesterday. Fan Chengcheng why didn’t you write it down. He scolded himself. After he was done with his usual notebook, he picked up the new one, a little shaky too.

There, on the first page. Bam. A solo photo of the boy he had called cute for the past week. And cute indeed he was. Chengcheng nodded approvingly to himself. Then realizing, it is now more than a week he’s been calling the boy cute. He then continued reading through, this book was really more Justin focused. It had stuff that the two of them talked about, little tidbits that Chengcheng took note of the boy. Even reading about Justin got him smiling a little, it looks like he got along well with the other. It was a shame though that he doesn’t remember yesterday, doesn’t remember meeting Justin, doesn’t remember all these things he wrote about Justin, as well as the exact feeling he felt yesterday. It’s one of those moments where he envies his past self.

Before he got in too deep, Chengcheng snapped himself out of it. _Oh well,_ he thought. He’d still be able to meet the Justin today. He’d be able to make his own, feel his own, just like what he does everyday. Unlike the other books, he decided to bring ‘The Justin’ notebook with him to school starting from now on. This way, he could straight away take more detailed notes about the boy. He definitely feels like he won’t be able to wait until he gets home to write. Chengcheng may also forget some details along the day. He wrote it down on the said book, bring along with you to school everyday.

After getting ready, notes all read, breakfast eaten, he left for school after bidding goodbye to his family. Getting in the car, Chengcheng thinks about what he should say to Justin later when he meets him. There may be small butterflies in his stomach as well, the closer they were to the school, the more he felt excited and a little anxious, excited to meet the boy in his note, anxious because what if he’s not what he’s expecting him to be. Once they reached, Chengcheng hopped off the car, waving a goodbye to his driver before going off to class.

The boy dropped his bag in his classroom before rushing over to Quanzhe’s classroom, to meet Justin. Passing by the windows he could see Quanzhe, Justin, and another kid, was it nong something? Furrowing his brows he tried to remember what was the name of the other boy in his notes, the friend of Justin. Linong? Yea Linong. Must be. When he looked up back at the three, he saw Justin waving at him with a huge smile. Dang he looks really cute in person. And once again, Chengcheng had stood there, frozen because of the pretty boy, frozen because of Justin.

“CHENG STOP STANDING THERE AND GET IN”

That snapped the boy out of his trance, he gave a sheepish smile before walking over to the door and rushing over to the group. He’s really face to face with pretty boy now. Smiling at Justin and Linong, he sat near to Quanzhe. As much as he wants to be closer to Justin, Quanzhe was who he was more familiar with, like the other four seniors. Boys being boys, Chengcheng had easily warmed up to the other two throughout their conversations and jokes here and there, right up until classes were about to start. Chengcheng had to go back to his class, even if he was reluctant to leave his friends, mostly Justin. Quanzhe had to promise bring the two along for lunch later and sit with the whole group for the taller to finally go back to class.

Back in his own class, the boy wrote down whatever they had talked about earlier, even the random tidbits. Then classes started and the boy had to pay attention and take class notes instead.

 

* * *

 

Finally it was lunch time, the boy had passed by Quanzhe’s class, hoping that he would be able to walk with them to the cafeteria. Alas, Quanzhe’s class wasn’t over yet, so he went off alone, sulking a little. Oh well, he brought his Justin notebook along to continue writing down in the cafeteria while waiting. Arriving at the table, only the two eldest seniors were there.

“Where are the other two?”

“They went off to grab food first, sit sit. Where’s zhezhe?”

“Still in class, they haven’t finished.” Chengcheng then sat down and continued writing.

The two seniors stood up, “Cheng we’ll grab go grab our food okay?”

“Eh what’s that? You brought a memory notebook to school?” Zhengting stood over behind the youngest.

“Mhmm, this is a memory notebook for Justin only though”

“You got a new of for him? Do you still like him?”

“Mhmm, and he’s nice so far, we click i guess. And yes he still looks cute to me.”

Zhengting smacked Wenjun’s shoulder at that, squealing a little too. “Did you hear what he said?” The taller just nodded and walked off to the food section after giving Chengcheng a little pat on the back.

After he was done, the other two, Xinchun and Zeren came back. He kept the book before standing up, it was his turn to go grab food since someone else is watching over the table now. Just in time the three other boys had finished class and rushed over to the table. Justin running right behind Chengcheng, creeping up to him before slinging an arm over the taller’s shoulder.

“Im hungryyy, let’s goooo”

And off the four youngest of the group went, grabbing their foods and drinks. The two seniors were on their way back just as they had reached the food section. After filling up their plates and paying, they made their way to the group’s table.

Exchanges of introductions happened after the youngest group sat down. Some teasing smiles were aimed at Chengcheng when Justin introduced himself. Zhengting had invited the two to join the group for lunch starting from now on, insisting even. Then the group had moved on to talking about whatever topic that was thrown. Boy they were loud, if the usual was loud, they got even louder with the two newest additions. While conversations took place, Chengcheng had gotten Justin’s attention.

“Do you wanna hang out after school?”

“Yea sure why not.” Justin smiled at the other.

Then they were dragged back in the group conversation.

 

* * *

 

At the end of the day, Chengcheng was writing down his daily notes, then continuing on to write the justin focused ones in his designated notebook. They hung out without a plan to be honest. Played a little basket ball, ran over to the convenience store for snacks and drinks, sang or more like screamed in the dance practice room. They had decided to make this a thing, hanging out after school. Linong couldn’t come along because he had extra tuition classes, while Quanzhe had to go home early.

After going through what he has written, he’s not that envious of the Chengcheng who hung out with Justin yesterday. Because the him today enjoyed hanging out with Justin, feeling his own way not just from reading feelings from the notes.

The next day, for the following two weeks, the same pattern like today was followed. Reading the notes, talking with the three before class, having lunch all together, and hanging out after class, sometimes joining in with the others for the group’s usual hangouts. Everyday, Chengcheng had written down in his Justin notebook whatever they had talked about that day, whatever they did that day, and what he felt.

It was all going smoothly until, a boy named Fan Chengcheng got sick one day, and it was exam week too. That day he still went to school, thinking he can handle it, besides he popped some pills after breakfast so he’ll be fine right? Wrong. By the time it hit lunch period, the boy was burning hot, real bad. Zhengting had scolded the boy and rushed him to the school’s clinic instead, before leaving he had ordered the others to grab food for them too and bring it over to the clinic later. What they didn’t notice was Chengcheng’s notebook falling out of his jacket while they brought him to the clinic. That notebook was indeed the Justin notebook.

 

* * *

 

After being sent to the school’s clinic, Chengcheng was allowed to go home early. He had medicine from the nurse as well as a sick leave note. His driver picked him up and brought him home. Mama Fan had scolded him a bit for still going when he doesn’t feel well before sending him up with a promise of hot chicken soup on the way. With that, she began to get busy in the kitchen while Chengcheng trudged up to his room.

While waiting, the boy had fallen asleep in his bed, still not feeling that good. He only woke up again when his mother came in with the soup and a glass of water.

“Did you get medicine from the school?’

Chengcheng nodded, reaching in his pocket to pull out the packets of pills he had been given earlier.

“Okay eat your soup first then take you medicine. After that go back to sleep, I’ll come back with the fever cool pad.”

Nodding again, Chengcheng took as much sips of the soup as he can, trying to finish the bowl. Even when he’s sick, he still has the will to eat. Once he was done with the bowl, he then popped the pills in his mouth, swallowing them down with the glass of water. Chengcheng decided that he couldn’t be bothered to write his notes and plopped back down on his bed after setting the tray aside.

Mama Fan came back, staring sadly at her little boy, fast asleep. She quietly stuck the cooling pad on his forehead, gave him a little kiss on top of it, then tucked him in nicely before leaving the room with the tray in hand. Chengcheng slept through again until it was time for dinner. His mother brought up porridge to his room again, waking him up to eat and take his medicine again. She also switched his cooling pad for a new one, before sending her boy back to sleep.

Chengcheng had really not known that his Justin notebook wasn’t with him anymore, and all that was in his head is how much his head hurt. To stop it, of course the boy slept it away.

Thus, the next morning when he wakes up, knowledge of the existence of the Justin notebook was gone. Like every other day, it’s a blank slate. Only memories of before the accident stayed. This time though, instead of his usual routine of reading his daily notes, Chengcheng just stayed in bed. He still didn’t have the strength to get up. His bladder though, says otherwise. So up he got and dragged himself to the nearest bathroom.

Mama Fan went up to her boy’s room, meeting him as he was dragging himself back. She placed the back of her hand against the boy’s forehead, it was still burning a bit. Telling him to go back in and lay in bed, she went back down to bring up the food and more medicine. Chengcheng had asked his mother what happened. He did figure out himself that he was having a fever, but he doesn’t recall when and how long he’s been like this. He wants to read his daily notes but his head hurts too much so reading won’t be of help to him at the moment.

“You caught a fever yesterday, came back home early and you were still burning. I don’t know why you still went to school when you knew you weren’t feeling well.” She tsked at her son while changing the cooling pad.

Chengcheng just smiled sheepishly at his mom. “Oh did the other kids drop by?”

“It’s your exam week baobao, they’re all still studying. I also told them when they called that they don’t have to come over, and focus on their exams first.”

At that Chengcheng pouted a little, but it was understandable. He didn’t want to cause more worry to his friends either. He continued eating, then took his medicines before resting again. He had wanted to play with his phone but Mama Fan took it away, saying he should rest instead of straining his eyes. Chengcheng ended up falling asleep again, napping for a few hours before waking up just before lunch. He felt a little better when he woke up, so he decided to go down instead to eat instead of having his mom go up and down to tend to him. He also grabbed a sticky note pad and a pen before walking down.

At the table, his mother was a little shocked that he came down, but she asked him if he felt better now. He told her that he was feeling a little better, not there yet but enough to move a bit. While waiting for his mother to finish cooking, Chengcheng had written down that he was sick since yesterday, friends won’t come over due to exam week so he won’t have to ask his mother again the next day.

After eating, he went back up. Another headache was making his head hurt again. He stuck the sticky note on the side of the shelf beside his bed, making it easy to see when he wakes up. Once again, he decides to sleep off the headache. However, when he woke up for dinner, his fever was back, burning once again. So he has no choice but to stay in bed and wait for the food to be brought up again, along with his medicine. His mother came to change the cooling pad again after Chengcheng was done eating. Kissing his forehead goodnight, Mama Fan sent her boy back to sleep again. He had went through a day of not reading any of his daily notes.

The next morning when he woke up, he had felt a little better but his head was still warmer than usual. A repeat of yesterday happened, with the food being brought up along with the medicine, and his mom telling him to sleep after. This happened for two more days, only this time, he knew from the sticky note that he was sick since monday and that their school is having exams. Also his fever was getting less intense each day. His mom popped in for a little telling him that the others had called in to check on Chengcheng after their school ended.

Finally, on the fifth day, which was friday, Chengcheng was finally all better. He was allowed to go back to school. Mama Fan warned him though that if he starts having a headache again, he had to go straight to the school clinic. The boy just playfully saluted at his mother’s words. Chengcheng didn’t bother reading his daily notes since the sticky pad was enough to tell him what had happened the previous days, plus he still has to study for the exams that he’s going to sit for that day.

After eating breakfast, off the boy went, getting in the car after saying goodbye. He tried his best to study in the car as the driver drove him to school. _Why do I have to cram every single thing in one morning._ He thought then continued to study.

 

* * *

 

On the way to class, Chengcheng was still trying to read while walking, cramming as much information into his empty brain as he can, it was a given that the boy wasn’t looking where he was going to. Just right at the corner of the stairs leading up to his classroom, Chengcheng bumped into someone who was also about to go up the stairs.

“Oof. Sorry I wasn’t loo-” Chengcheng froze when he saw the pretty boy, in front of him, the one he just bumped into, and if that wasn’t enough.

“You’re cute- I mean I’m Chengcheng, no wait I mean I’m sorry.” Chengcheng was dying internally. What the fuck was he doing.

Pretty boy on the other hand, was just shaking his head, judging the other boy, looking at him weirdly but trying not to laugh.

“And I’m Justin.” Pretty boy said before cracking up. “Cheng, are you okay?”

“Huh?”

Justin knocks the other’s head. “I said are you okay Fan Dumbdumb? What are you doing.”

“Wait. What? Fan Dumbdu- You know me?”

Once again Justin looked at the other weirdly and just smacked the other’s shoulder.

“Duh? Did you hit your head or something?”

“What??? How?? When??”

And just then the bell rang, signaling the start of classes, with that Justin patted Chengcheng’s shoulder.

“You’re not fooling anyone Cheng, stop playing games. See ya later and good luck.”

Chengcheng was left confused until the other called out from the top of the stairs.

“Hurry up you dumbdumb. You’re gonna be late.”

Up he went, still confused. When did he meet this guy, why is this pretty boy acting so friendly, should he have read his daily notes this morning.

 

* * *

 

Earlier, Linong had went over to the lost and found. He was looking for his notebook that he accidentally left behind yesterday. Going through the box of found notebooks that haven’t been claimed yet, he came across a notebook that had Justin’s name on it. _Must be Justin’s._ He thought. Setting it aside, he continued to look for his book, it was a few more books under the book he found earlier.

Back in class, Linong had passed the book to Justin just as the other sat down. Justin tilted his head, as if asking what was this.

“Isn’t it yours?”

The other shook his head. “It’s not?” He turned the book around, inspecting it. It doesn’t look familiar, and he doesn’t remember having a book like this.

“But your name is on there though. That’s why I thought it was yours.”

“Huh?”

Justin opened up the book and the first thing he saw was the photo he gave Chengcheng the first time they met. Written under the photo was _“This is the cute guy you mentioned in the daily notes. This is Huang Minghao aka Justin.”_ Turning and flipping through the other pages, Justin saw that everything written down in it was about him and what he and Chengcheng did. _Is this Chengcheng’s?_ He thought. Some were really detailed. Some made him blush at how much Chengcheng had paid attention to the little details, that is if this belonged to Chengcheng.

Just then, the teacher entered the class. They were about to start the paper so he told the rest to keep all their books, notes and bags at the back of the classroom to prevent cheating. Justin kept the notebook in his bag before dumping his bag. He had to ask Chengcheng later what was this book for. Test papers were then passed along the tables.

 

* * *

 

It was now lunch time when Chengcheng sat at the table with the rest of the gang, minus Quanzhe because his class wasn’t let out yet. With everyone ready to dig in their plates filled with food, Chengcheng decided to casually tell them about what had happened this morning. His encounter with pretty boy who apparently knows him and he’s supposed to know too. Hearing this, the rest just stopped eating and stared at the boy.

“Why are y’all looking at me like that?”

Zhengting placed down his utensils before looking back at Chengcheng. “Baobei, didn’t you have a book just for Justin?”

“I did??”

“Yes, and didn’t you at least read your daily notes? I’m sure you have at least written about Justin in there before you got a whole new book for him only.”

“I. About that, I didn’t bother reading cause I was late and I was just sick for four days so..” Chengcheng smiled sheepishly. “But wait, I did what?”

“You got a whole book about Justin, you did that, whipped.”

“Yeah, you guys even hung out for two weeks now. Sometimes, well most of the time without us.”

“You ditched us for your pretty boy.” Xinchun tsked and shook his head in mock disappointment.

“But, I didn’t notice any new book on the table this morning though? Where did it go?” Chengcheng furrowed his brows, thinking.

“I have no idea, all I know is that you always brought it to school, check your bag maybe.” Zeren suggested as he scooped up another spoonful of soup.

“But I packed my bag this morning and I didn’t see anything out of the ordinary though?”

“Don’t tell me you lost the book. Try checking the lost and found later after eating. But for now, smile and don’t do anything dumb because your pretty boy is coming over” Wenjun tilted his chin up, gesturing behind behind the youngest.

Chengcheng froze at that, slowly turning in his seat, he looked behind him and there pretty boy was, along with Quanzhe and another kid. _Why is he coming over?_ He thought to himself, eyes widening as pretty boy came closer and closer to their table. As if Zhengting could read his mind, he told the boy that Justin and Linong had been eating with them for lunch since two weeks ago.

Pretty boy smiled widely and waved at him the moment both boy’s eyes locked on each other. Chengcheng was internally malfunctioning, his brain had left the building because of that smile of his, and so all he could return was a terribly awkward wave back at the boy. If that wasn’t bad enough, Justin sat right across him. He could feel the other boy’s eyes on him. Chengcheng just really wanted to try to avoid any interaction with the boy, he might not know about his condition yet. He doesn’t want to mess up with pretty boy, since Justin knows him and from what the rest said, Justin and him were supposed to be close. How does he act close with a boy his present self doesn’t know, he only knows the other’s name. Chengcheng really needed to find that book later.

He felt a kick against his leg, then looked up at the prime suspect. The other was still smiling and damn Chengcheng can’t function. “Cheng, Cheng”

Blinking, the boy only hummed back as response, that he’s listening.

“Meet me after school later. Pick me up from my classroom.”

“Where’s your classroom?” As soon as that question left his lips, Chengcheng was sure he heard someone smacking their own forehead. _Wrong step Fan Chengcheng_ , he scolded himself mentally.

Justin just looked at him weirdly again, furrowing his brows. “Was the exam that hard that you forgot where Quanzhe’s, Linong’s, and my class is? It’s literally beside yours dumbdumb.”

_Think Chengcheng think, how the fuck do you get out of this_ , he then laughed out loud. “Of course I knew that, I was just joking. Sheesh.”

He might have heard someone drop their head on the table, hopefully it wasn’t because of him again. After that whole painful exchange, the group continued eating and talking with each other. Chengcheng was still on his ‘Ignore pretty boy’ agenda, while the others tried to cover for Chengcheng as much as they can without slipping. Thankfully, nothing else happened until the end of lunch.

But before Chengcheng left to go back to his classroom, Zhengting pulled him back. The older gave him a brief run through of Chengcheng and Justin's interactions, starting all the way from the first week of the younger calling Justin cute everyday but the rest didn't know he was talking about the same boy, until their last lunch together before the younger got sick.

 

* * *

 

Chengcheng’s class was let out a bit later than the rest, so by the time he skipped over to the class next door, everyone else was gone except for Justin who was sitting on his table. The pretty boy appeared to be reading a notebook. Speaking of notebooks, he had to go check out the lost and found for that book the others said he had.

“Oh you’re finally done, took you long enough.”

“Uh, Justin, I just remembered that I have to go look for a notebook that I lost so. Uh. Do you want to come along or stay here, and I’ll be back?” Chengcheng sheepishly rubbed his nape, not looking up at pretty boy.

“You mean this one?”

Chengcheng looked up and saw Justin holding up the notebook, it was also opened up to the first page. He saw a photo stuck on the page and also tried to read the words under it but Justin beat him to it.

“This is the cute guy you mentioned in the daily notes. This is Huang Minghao aka Justin. So do you do this with every cute guy you see or?”

The taller was still trying to process what was going on. Was that the book? The one that the others had told him about. Reaching out to take the notebook off of Justin's hand, the other boy easily gave it to him. Chengcheng flipped through the pages, lo and behold it is indeed his, this was the book. It's all his handwriting too.

“I'm still waiting for an answer Cheng.” Justin said with a teasing tone.

Chengcheng looked back up at the boy, he could feel a blush creeping up his neck to his cheeks. _Great, not only am I found out. How do I explain?_ Chengcheng tried to make his brain work, he really tried but his last braincell refused.

“Uhhh, about that. Have you read it?”

The other boy nodded smugly. “I did, I had to. My name was used. So are you gonna answer or better yet, what's it for?”

Chengcheng let out an awkward chuckle. Was he really gonna do this. Might as well. There was no other way around it anyway. Besides, he would have to tell Justin about his condition at one point.

“I really don't mean to be creepy or stalker-ish or anything. I don't mean any harm-”

Justin just giggled at Chengcheng's attempt. “It's actually cute to be honest. Not gonna lie.”

“Ehh??” Chengcheng tilted his head. He was confused. How could it be cute?

“You. You're taking down notes about me. I find that cute.” This time a blush was creeping up Justin's cheeks.

Chengcheng thanked the heavens that Justin didn't find it creepy. He let out his breath which he didn't even noticed he held. It was now or never. He has to explain.

“Uhhh right. About that, there's actually a reason why I do this.”

“Hmm? This sounds serious. What is it?”

Chengcheng took a deep breath, he was still a bit anxious about how Justin would react after this. He then started from his accident four years ago. Telling the other that since then he couldn't keep new memories like usual. That everytime he wakes up the next morning, his memories of yesterday are gone, which is why he started writing daily notes for four years as a substitute for memory storage. He talked about how every morning before leaving, he would read back his notes. If he had time he would try to read back as much as he can, if he had little time left he would read just the past week, but if he had none then he would just ask his friends. God bless he had trustworthy friends, they don't take advantage of Chengcheng's condition, maybe sometimes they'd be cheeky and claim that he owes them snacks but nothing more.

While he was on the topic of friends, Chengcheng talked about how fortunate he was that he hasn't lost all his memories. The reason why he could recognise some people, mostly the people close it him, was because only the memories before the accident remained. It was only memories after the accident that he can't keep. All five of the boys were his childhood friends so he already knew all of them before the accident.

Chengcheng looked back up to see Justin's expression. The other had been listening intently since he started, but he could see the boy felt sad or pity for him. Not wanting to end on a sad note, Chengcheng decided to go ahead and expose himself with what Zhengting had told him earlier. He smiled shyly before starting, beginning with the first day Justin came. He told the other about how the other had caught his attention everyday. From seeing Justin being introduced in class, to seeing him at McDonald's and the rest telling him that he had called Justin cute for the sixth time that week. All that before finally meeting the boy face to face when they met at the arcade the next day.

“I don't remember but that was what Zhengting ge told me. But as you know what happened this morning, I had to trust him that it was possible I did all that.”

Justin then stood up and walked over to Chengcheng, placing his hands on the boy's shoulders. “So you mean you really didn't remember me this morning?”

Nodding, the other boy answered. “Yeah, because I didn't get to read my daily notes and I also lost this book.” He then lifter up the said notebook.

“You're really not joking right? You're serious? This isn't a prank?” Justin squinted his eyes at the boy teasingly.

“Yep. You have read the book, so there's your proof.” Chengcheng smiled widely at the pretty boy.

“Indeed I have, I also know you've been referring to me as pretty boy huh? I really have you charmed don't I.” The corner of Justin's lips lifted up to a playful smirk.

Smirking back cheekily, Chengcheng leaned in close. “Because you are a pretty boy and mayhaps you do. Take responsibility pretty boy.”

Justin flushed a little at that but he refuses to back down. “Only if you let me help you too, then maybe I might consider.”

Chengcheng's teasing smile dropped, was he talking about the notes. He doesn't want to burden more people with his condition. Suddenly, he could feel fingers trying to ease the frown forming on his forehead. He focused his eyes back on the boy in front of him. He didn't know his own eyes had a bit of worry in them.

“Won't it be too much though? I mean you've only known me for a few weeks. I don't want to burden you with this.”

Justin knocked the teller's head. “We shall see Cheng. But let me help too. I want to help.”

“Are you sure?”

“Really sure. Besides, I think you're cute too. But you won't remember I said that.” Justin smiled widely even if his cheeks turned pink once again.

“Alright then. Also, I'm writing this down.”

“NO YOU ARE NOT!”

Justin tried to snatch the book from Chengcheng but the other had quickly slipped past him and ran out the classroom, not before sticking a tongue out at Justin. _He's not gonna live to write that down_. He thought, then ran out to chase the other down.

Both boys were laughing as they ran. Justin had been able to quickly catch up to Chengcheng, while Chengcheng had given up running. But they were still laughing.

That afternoon the boys spent their hangout session with Justin just reading back Chengcheng's notebook to him. He also added his own inputs here and there on his perspective during those moments. Chengcheng just listened intently, he would have to write all of these down later on. He doesn't want to leave out any details.

Chengcheng also already knew what to write down on his daily notes later on, and that was that today, he was relieved Justin still wanted to stay friends and glad that he had one more person willing to help him out. He's also sure that future him would fall for the boy even more than present him. That makes him a little bit jealous of his future self.

 

* * *

 

**Bonus scene **

Few more months down the road. During one of their hangouts after school.

“Hey Stin.”

“What”

“I like you, can you be my boyfriend?”

Justin rolled his eyes and kicked at the other's leg. “I already am you dumbdumb.”

“I knowww.” Chengcheng whined and the pouted at the other. “But that was past Chengcheng, I wanted to confess too.”

Justin shook his head at his boyfriend's antics before giving the other a little peck on his lips.

“You said that yesterday too.” Justin said with a teasing tone.

“I knowwww. I'm just. Okay tell me the truth baobei, do you love yesterday's me more or today's me more or tomorrow's me more?”

Justin then pinched the other's arm. “Stop being jealous over yourself. I still love the whole you. I love you yesterday, today, and also tomorrow the same.”

Chengcheng wrapped his arms around his boyfriend, enveloping him in a hug. “Not the answer I was looking for but good enough, and I can't help it baobei. I love you too, yesterday, today and tomorrow.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading and liking this, i finally finished a chaptered fic. Thank you again for commenting on the previous chapter. i love you all amen. 
> 
> AND I DIDNT KNOW HOW TO END THIS. WAS THE ENDING WEIRD LKSDJD. That bonus scene was just added. It was never in my drafts. was supposed to end just like that but i decided to add that because again idk how to end. lkdsakj
> 
> Hopefully you all enjoyed this last chapter to this. 
> 
> Also comments and kudos are definitely appreciated and loved uwu.  
> Tell me what you think!!!! and how the story was. did you expect anything, or if there's anything confusing.


End file.
